


Not Playing by the Usual Rules

by gigglebug



Series: Dragon Quest Builders 2 [8]
Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual, Consensual Drugging, Dildos, Edgeplay, F/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Sex, and checks on her a lot to make sure she's still good, cos consent is my kink, even tho it doesn't seem like it, happy sinday!, malroth is an excellent boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglebug/pseuds/gigglebug
Summary: Who will Crea find in the dark? Someone sinister.[might turn this into a collection of smut for Emperor Malroth but we'll see!]
Relationships: Female Builder/Malroth (Dragon Quest Builders 2)
Series: Dragon Quest Builders 2 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539892
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Not Playing by the Usual Rules

When Crea awoke, it was dark. Her head was hurting a little and she groaned. She tried to rub her forehead, but immediately noticed her hands and feet were individually tied to something metal behind her, forcing her to splay open like a star. Worse yet, she was naked.

Panic welled in her for a moment. Where was she? How had she gotten here? 

She tried to remember before this. She had been in the Green Gardens, conversing with Rosie and Perry about the harvest festival. The pumpkins were coming in nicely, and they'd decided they wanted to have a festival of their own. They'd invite the whole island, of course, but preparations had to be made to house all the occupants in one place. They didn't want anyone drunkenly walking off the pier.

They'd been discussing temporary housing ideas and where to put them over drinks. Malroth had brought hers himself, telling her he had made it. Crea groaned. Had he prepared it wrong? She knew he was still learning how to cook, maybe she shouldn't have trusted it so blindly. 

They had had to cut their meeting short after she started feeling unwell. Malroth had offered to carry her back to their house in the canyon, but she had figured she could at least make it that far before he coddled her. They had left the farm and that was the last she remembered. 

Crea frowned. Had they made it back to the house? Where was Malroth now? Had something happened to him and in turn someone kidnapped her? Maybe the Children of Hargon had returned while she was weak and ill.

A light flared up in front of her, blinding her in the dark even though she knew it was just a match. She blinked a few times, trying to see who it was.

"Oh, Malroth! Thank the Goddess you're here. I was just beginning to think I'd been kidnapped. Help me down from here."

Malroth stood still, an evil glint flickering in his eyes from the light of the match in his hand. She noticed his usual vest and necklace were missing, leaving his chest bare. "No," he said coolly.

Crea's heart dropped. "What do you mean, _ no? _ Help me!"

"I said no because I mean no," he said. "I did this to you."

"You?" Crea stammered. "But… but why?"

"You've been denying me," Malroth said, stepping forward. "_ Me_, the Lord and Master of destruction. And I don't take very kindly to that."

He stopped in front of her, close enough that she could reach out and touch him had her arms been free.

"You've been too busy to notice, of course," he said, his eyes wandering greedily across her bare torso. "But I know what I want, and I _ will _ have it."

A flick of Malroth's wrist and the light went out. She was about to call out when she felt both of her hands at her breast, tweaking her nipples. She gasped in surprise, feeling a jolt course through her as he groped her. She felt his breath on her ear, and she shuddered as his hands paused.

"I know we have a safe word, but I want to make sure," he whispered gently, a stark contrast to moments ago. "You're okay?"

Crea nodded before remembering they were in the dark. "Yes, I'm okay, I promise."

"Okay."

She felt his hands move away from her breast and another match lit in front of her. An evil grin graced his features as before, his red eyes almost glowing in the low light.

"You've been horribly selfish," he intoned. "Keeping yourself from me. But you can't run from me forever."

Crea watched him carefully, waiting to see what he would do.

"What's wrong?" Malroth asked, a toothy smile encompassing his features. "Does your mouth no longer work?"

With speed, his bare hand grasped between her legs, stroking her clit. Crea gasped in surprise before moaning. She couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"That's better," Malroth said, circling her entrance lazily. "Now, you know what I want. Don't you?"

Crea panted, nodding.

"I said, _ don't you?"_ Malroth circled back up to her clit, stroking it roughly for emphasis.

Crea cried out. "Yes, I do," she breathed.

"Call me Master."

She swallowed. "Yes, Master Malroth."

Malroth grinned wide, taking his match and lighting a small torch on the wall. He threw the small stick away. "Very good," he murmured. "I'll take what I want either way, but if you're good, I'll even let you on the bed. How does that sound?"

"Good, Master Malroth."

"Good?" repeated Malroth. He was looking upset. "Only good?" His second hand joined the first, one hand rubbing the clit and the other inserting a finger inside her.

Crea felt her knees shake, and her insides alighting with fire. She could feel herself getting wet. She tried again. "It sounds very gracious, my Master! The highest of honors! I am unworthy to share a bed with my Master," she panted. He stopped, and she groaned, trying to keep herself upright.

"That's what I thought," Malroth said, licking his fingers. "But like I said, only if you're good."

"Master Malroth," Crea asked carefully. "What is good so I can please you?"

Malroth looked annoyed at the question, but didn't look like he would punish her for it. "That is for me to decide."

He looked over her body for several seconds, quietly, as though gauging which part of her body he wanted to devour first. 

"Master Malroth," Crea said gently.

In a moment he was upon her, his breath hot on her face and his hands groping her nipples once again. "Do not speak unless I ask you a question," he growled. "Understood?"

Crea panted heavily, throwing her head back to the supporting beam behind her head. "Yes," she said.

"Yes _ what?" _ He pinched roughly at his words.

"Yes, Master Malroth," Crea said loudly. "I will not speak! I am sorry, Master."

"We'll see about that," Malroth said, pulling away from her. Panting, Crea let her head drop to see what he was doing now. He had grabbed something long and sleek from the table, and he seemed to be rubbing it with something. When he got within the light of the torch, she could see it was a dildo.

Her insides jolted at the thought.

Malroth dipped it below her line of sight. "You will not move or say anything. Understand?"

"I understand, Master." Crea braced herself.

She felt the slick dildo slip inside of her, and she almost let a guttural groan escape her. She bit her lip, hard, focusing on keeping her voice suppressed. When he started rubbing her clit ever so gently, she was afraid she would fall apart. 

The muscles in her leg spasmed, and she bit her lip so hard in concentration she thought she might bleed. The sensation was so overwhelming she thought he would notice her futile attempts to retain composure and then punish her. How he could punish her worse than this, she didn't really want to know.

Malroth grinned, slipping the dildo in and out of her agonizingly slow. He had a plan.

Crea breathed heavily through her nose. It was getting so much harder to keep her hips from bucking into his hands. Goddess, what was he _ doing? _

It was a mixture of relief and desperation when he suddenly pulled the dildo away, and she vocalized a gasp before catching herself and straining against her shackles. Malroth continued to stroke her clit for a few more lazy seconds before finally pulling away, watching her.

"Good," he crooned. "I'll forgive you that last moment. I'm feeling generous. Tell me, how did that feel?"

"Oh Master Malroth," she said, words falling out of her mouth before she could properly formulate them. "You fill me with fire and desire and I am helpless under your hands. Your experience moves me and I am your toy to command," she gushed. "Master," she added.

Malroth looked pleased. "Yes," he said. "You are helpless. What you get is my choice to give you, and you are grateful for it. Aren't you?"

"So grateful, Master Malroth," Crea panted, still trying to settle the fire in her stomach.

She felt the dildo at her entrance again. Hovering. "Since you've been good, I'll let you go again. You may move, but you still may not speak. Are you ready?"

"Yes," she whispered. A shuddering breath passed her lips. "Thank you, Master Malroth."

The dildo slipped inside. 

She bit her lip again as her hip lunged forward, urging the dildo further inside. Her legs shook as he stroked her clit again, his touch frustratingly light when she yearned for that friction. She rocked her hips forward and back, legs shaking, desperately trying for depth. Malroth kept it just out of reach, though, watching carefully. She clenched and unclenched her fists, trying so hard not to cry out.

"Beg," he commanded. 

"My master, please," Crea cried, groaning. "I need this, I want the depth, I want to orgasm at your hand, Master, please!" She moaned heavily at a particularly heavy stroke of her clit. "Master please, help me, I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Malroth repeated, the excitement horribly obvious in his voice.

She should have paused and realized what a dangerous request it was, but she was long past rational judgement. "Yes," she whispered. "Oh, yes Master Malroth, please, anything!"

Malroth started rubbing her clit frantically and she screamed in pleasure, feeling lightheaded. She was getting so close, almost there…

She felt the dildo stop moving, buried in as deep as it would go. His hand left her clit and she whined in frustration, her hips lunging fruitlessly. She had been _ right there_.

"Now now," Malroth said, his voice borderline mocking. He took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. "Stop those sad sounds. You're so beautiful when you're worked up like this, do you know? So beautiful, I think I might want to keep you this way forever. What do you think?"

"Please," she pleaded.

"Stop begging and answer me."

Crea took a shaky breath, desperation on the tip of her tongue. "If you want it," she whispered, her hip thrusting involuntarily again. She didn't know how long she could handle this.

Malroth grinned. "Good girl!" he intoned, flicking across her nipple with his free hand. She gasped. "So good, I need to prepare my bed. You'll wait here, won't you?"

It was a dumb enough question she could see it through her lusty haze. She couldn't risk upsetting him though, not with her prize in sight. "Yes, my master," she managed. 

Malroth smiled again, turning around and disappearing into the darkness. Crea was left to herself. She wondered idly if he'd really meant leaving her unfinished forever or if that was just the limit of his "good" test. 

Experimentally, she shifted her hips. The dildo moved a little, but it was pretty firmly in place. She doubted she could finish herself off with just her mind. Her breathing was slowing back to normal, but the fire and feelings remained inside of her. She hoped Malroth would be back soon. 

It took a few minutes, but Malroth did return, eyeing her carefully. She stiffened as he walked up to her without a word, putting his hands firmly on her hips and leaning in next to her ear.

“I know, safeword and stuff, but I’d rather just ask. Are you okay? Holding up all right?”

“I will be if you let me come in the next ten minutes,” Crea grumbled.

“Do you need me to stop?”

“No, but only because this is gonna be the best orgasm of my life if you do it right.”

“Pressure’s on. Okay. Ready to finish here?”

Crea nodded, taking a quick breath to psych herself up. “Do me good, Malroth.”

Malroth smiled, kissing her neck gently. He lingered for a moment, breathing deeply, seeming to prepare himself too.

When he lifted his head, the mischievous look was back in his eyes, his smile betraying his intent. “Well,” he crooned, rubbing his warm hands across the cold skin of her torso. “My good little builder. It seems you’ve performed very well! So I’ll keep my end of the bargain. Are you looking forward to bed?” He tweaked her nipples on his last word, and she sighed, the fire easily reigniting in her belly.

“Master Malroth,” she whispered, the pleading evident in her voice.

Malroth hummed, hitting a mechanism with his foot to release her feet from the restraints. “But, my dear builder, you can’t expect me to carry you. If you want it so badly, you’ll have to get there yourself. Oh, but one little catch...” He kicked another mechanism, releasing her hands. His hand pressed against the dildo in her, causing her to gasp again. Malroth’s voice dropped low. “If this falls out, even an inch, we’ll have to start _ all over_. Understood, my little builder?”

Crea took a tentative step forward and the pressure inside her almost made her fall over. The heat inside her was absolutely throbbing now, and she had to hold it with her hand to keep it from slipping. “Master,” she whined, already breathing heavily.

“Come on, my builder,” Malroth said, stepping backwards into the dark. “Let’s see how good you really are.”

Each step was slow and difficult. The pressure between her legs was awkward, and she struggled to keep her arousal in check so she could walk. A soft light turned on in front of her, illuminating the bed. Her prize. She panted, trying to walk with her dignity intact. It was slow going, but eventually, between each throbbing step, each breath that increased the pressure between her legs, she made it to the edge of the bed. She just had to get on top and—

“You look like you need help,” Malroth whispered in her ear, startling her. He wrapped his arms around from behind, grabbing a nipple in each hand and forcing her to lean back. Crea made an agonizing sound, her legs clenching together so she didn’t lose her objective. 

“Master, master, master, oh goddess please…” she panted, chanting his title like a prayer. She felt like the throbbing would envelop her entire body before long, and she could almost feel her slick fluids dripping down her legs. 

“Yes, my builder?” Malroth whispered.

“Lord and master, please,” she whispered. “Let me lie down.”

Malroth chuckled. “Oh, you’ve been so _ good _today. I suppose I can make concession for that.” He let go of her breast and she fell forward on the sheets. She moved with extreme care, managing to get her body on the bed without moving the flared edge of the dildo between her legs. 

“On your back, builder,” Malroth said, standing at the base of the bed and watching her. “And as a reward for pleasing me so, I won’t even tie your hands down. Aren’t I so nice?”

She noticed he was already naked, having removed his pants in the dark just moments ago. A vocal breath escaped her mouth as she fell on her back, fidgeting with anticipation and bringing her knees together. “The most generous master,” she gasped. 

Malroth appeared above her legs, and he put his hand between her knees, separating them slightly. She was resistant, and so he raised it up her thigh, coaxing her legs apart. Crea breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling in great motions.

“Let your master in, Crea,” he purred.

She was breathing so much she thought she might hyperventilate. Malroth’s hand ghosted up the inside of her thighs, tracing the lines where her leg met her pelvis. It was all she could do to keep herself from shouting.

“Shhh, my precious builder,” Malroth hushed, his fingers dusting her skin towards her clit. “No need to yell, I’m right here. Keep your hands stretched out away from here, I don’t want them interfering with my work. Good girl. Now just relax, I’m just going to ask you some questions. You can handle questions, can’t you?”

“Master Malroth,” she wheezed. She didn’t trust herself with any other words.

Malroth positioned himself between her legs, one hand on her hip and one dangerously close to her clit. His dick rested against her inner thigh, and she felt a new wave of electricity shooting through her abdomen. 

“Now my dear,” he said slowly. “What is it you want?”

Her vision suddenly went white as he stroked her clit again at the end of his question, and this time she couldn’t suppress her shout. “Master, oh Goddess, I want you!” She clutched the bedsheets in large fistfulls.

“Me?” he asked innocently, the look in his eyes betraying his teasing. His finger rolled lazily around, hitting several nerves as he went by, to and fro. “What would you want with me?”

Several short whines escaped her as she writhed, struggling to speak. Her hips rolled back and forth, trying in vain for friction so she could release.

“I asked you a question, Crea,” he warned, a finger circling around the slick dildo and bringing the wetness back to her clit. She nearly passed out.

“Malroth!” Her voice broke. She spoke quickly. “Lord and master of destruction, please! Take me! Help me orgasm, my master, help me, please, oh—” Her pleading practically sounded like sobbing. 

“And what do you expect me to do?” he asked quietly, still teasing her clit.

“Destroy me!” she screamed, her hips bucking up into his hand.

That was his signal. He grabbed the dildo, pulling it out carefully but quickly, and lining himself up as she shivered violently. Malroth pressed himself inside and she exhaled in elation, his warmth replacing the artificial feeling of the dildo. She was incredibly tight, her muscles already constricting in preparation. Each breath from Crea’s mouth was breathy and loud, and she thrust her hips against him before he had a chance to get situated. He held her hips in place until he was inside enough to start thrusting, and she yelled.

“You wanna come fast or slow?” Malroth asked, genuine. 

“Fast,” she panted. “As fast as you can possi—” 

Her sentence was cut off as one of his hands took to rubbing her clit and his mouth took her nipple. Crea screamed in delight, throwing her head back and forcing her breast against Malroth’s sucking lips. Chanting his name, Crea grabbed at his hair, thrusting her hips as best she could against the spasming in her legs from all the stimulation. 

“M-Malroth, I…” Her voice raised an octave as he ministered to her body. She couldn’t finish that sentence either, and she finally came in glorious fashion, the wave of her orgasm radiating from her stomach out to the tip of her head and her toes. Crea screamed, clenching everything as a second wave rocked her body. Malroth was panting on her breast, struggling himself against the intensity of her tightness. He stopped suckling her nipple, and his hands moved to support himself above her. Crea rested her hands on his shoulders, exhausted, but the throbbing in her abdomen released one last time, leaving her panting as her legs clutched at Malroth’s hip. He thrust a few more times before he suddenly held still, thrust in as deep as he could, a prolonged groan signifying his release. He fell on top of her, and they laid still for several moments, gasping for air as they tried to recover. Crea reached down, smiling and stroking Malroth’s hair in silence. Tilting his head upwards, he smiled. He liked having his head stroked, even if he’d never admit it. 

“You should probably pull out now,” Crea said quietly, smiling gently down at his face.

“Probably,” Malroth said, moving his hips carefully as he removed himself. There was a slight sticky noise as he did so, and he fell on the bed next to her. “You’re still so wet,” he commented.

Crea chuckled. “I thought you were gonna kill me with how much edging you did! Good Goddess.”

Malroth nuzzled into her shoulder. “This was _ your _idea, remember?”

“Yep, you’re right,” she said, staring at what she could see of the ceiling. “But you sure seemed like you were enjoying yourself.”

“I got you to call me Master more than thirty times.”

“You were counting?”

“I was until I hit thirty.”

Crea threw an arm across her embarrassed face. "Maybe that was too much."

"It aroused me," Malroth said, throwing his arm across her torso as he snuggled up against her.

"I'll have to surprise you soon," Crea said. "Make up for all this torture."

"Torture?" Malroth said in mock exasperation. "_Torture? _ That was many things, but torture it wasn't."

"You weren't on the receiving end, you can't say that."

"Alright, fine." Malroth pulled her arm, forcing her to roll on her side to face him as they cuddled. "I'm curious what you'll do."

"Me too," Crea giggled. "You'll have to give me some ideas though. There is no way I'm doing something like this unless you tell me you're curious."

Malroth shrugged. "Surprise me."

"Not for something like this, Malroth. That's dangerous."

"I really don't know!" he said. "Look. I'm still new to this. That said, I've got the fortitude of a freaking god. I don't think it's possible for you to hurt me."

Crea gave him a skeptical look.

"Unless you'd like to try to impress me," Malroth said, a smug look plastered to his face. "I _ dare _ you."

A spark flashed through Crea's eyes. "I'll make you regret that," she said, sing-song. She cozied up next to him, lowering her head onto his chest.

Malroth smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "I hope you do."


End file.
